


a sky full of stars

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia grins at her. Her eyes are wide and bright, and for just one second, Tracy is convinced they are as dark and endless as the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sky full of stars

Tracy doesn’t know how she does it.

Even with her chimera hearing, even as a light sleeper, she never hears her coming. Malia is like a silent ghost in the night, darting from room to room without making the tiniest sound.

She always makes sure to wake up Tracy with a gentle hand and a soft whisper. She never shakes or speaks on high volume. She knows how easily startled Tracy is, even as a supernatural creature. Sometimes she thinks Malia is only gentle with her; all the others she tackles and slaps and fights, especially Cora, Erica and Hayden. They’re the only girls who can fight back, who are as strong, if not stronger than Malia.

But never Tracy. With her, it’s all whispers and soft touches and gentle hugs. Malia knows how to act around her, and Tracy likes that about her.

Malia’s breath tickles Tracy’s ear that night and she slowly opens her eyes to find Malia hovering over her.

“Come on,” Malia whispers.

“Wha- what?” Tracy yawns, propping up on her elbows.

Malia smiles at her, her eyes big and dark.

“Come on, T. I have a surprise for you.”

“Why do all your surprises have to be at two in the morning?” Tracy mumbles as she falls back onto her bed and turns away from Malia.

Malia sighs, crawls in bed with her. She puts her freezing fingers on Tracy’s exposed stomach. She squirms underneath her touch, tries to get away from it.

“Maliaaa,” she complains.

“Come ooooon! Please? I’m sure you’ll love it,” Malia begs, kissing Tracy in her neck.

Tracy sighs and gives in.

“Fine. But it better be good.”

Malia’s face splits into a giant smile as the two of them roll out of bed. She tells Tracy to get dressed warmly, tosses her a big sweater. When they’re in the hall, she also insists Tracy wear her coat, scarf and gloves.

“Malia, I’ve been colder than this,” she says once she’s packed, referring to her dying.

Malia immediately makes a face and wraps Tracy’s scarf tighter around her neck.

“Well, we’re gonna avoid getting cold like _that_ ever again, okay?”

Tracy smiles, gets on the tips of her toes to give Malia a kiss.

“Don’t worry, Mal. I’m fine now.”

“I know, I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t do everything to protect you, right?”

“Right.”

* * *

Tracy has always loved the universe. When she was a kid, she used to stay up all night, looking at the stars. She used to dream about the universe, about the secrets it held. Her little mind couldn’t grasp the fact that it was endless, that it had no shape or boundaries. She was totally in awe with it.

Growing up, she started focusing on other things. She started picking up pencils and instruments. She taught herself how to play the guitar and started going to soccer practices. But at night, she would still stare out of her window and think about the stars above her.

Lately though, the universe was pushed back to the background. She simply had too much to worry about.

That’s why she didn’t know about the winter meteor shower.

Malia leads her outside and helps her climb the roof – it’s not too hard, considering they’re both supernatural creatures and there’s a giant pile of show making it easy for them to access it. When they’re on it, Malia grabs her forearm to make sure she doesn’t slip and fall and leads her to a spot where the snow is swept away and someone laid out a blanket.

“Did you do this?”

“No, Santa’s little elves did this,” Malia rolls her eyes at her.

“Of course I did!”

“Why?”

“Just wait.”

Malia pulls her down on the blanket and grabs another one to drape over their shoulders. They sit shoulder by shoulder, Malia’s hand casually on Tracy’s thigh. The chimera kinda likes it – Malia’s casual possessiveness. Be it an arm draped over her shoulders, a hand on her thigh or fingers on her wrist. Tracy likes it all. She likes _her_.

“Here.” Malia hands her a thermos with coffee, which Tracy gratefully takes. If she’s gonna sit outside at 2am, she’s gonna need coffee.

“So, what exactly are we doing here?”

Malia smiles, ducks down to give Tracy a kiss on her coated shoulder.

“You’ll see. Patience, my dear.”

Tracy squints her eyes at the werecoyote, trying to get something from her face, but Malia’s smile is relaxed and unreadable.

So the smaller girl sighs, shifts closer to Malia and closes her eyes.

“Wake me up when it happens.”

* * *

“Tracy, Tracy, wake up!” Her voice is unusually excited, nothing like she normally wakes Tracy up. Tracy is immediately wide awake, her eyes flying open as she sits up straight.

“What? What’s happening?”

Malia grins at her. Her eyes are wide and bright, and for just one second, Tracy is convinced they are as dark and endless as the universe.

Malia gently grabs Tracy’s chin, kisses her on the lips and then turns her head to the right, to the sky.

Tracy’s jaw drops.

“Oh my god,” she whispers, shifting until she’s on her feet. The blanket she was under drops on the roof.

Above them it’s like someone is dragging their claws across the night sky, leaving bright stripes across it. Hundreds of meteors are lighting up the dark.

Malia gets up next to her and takes her hand.

“Make a wish,” she says.

Tracy looks up at the taller girl, how her face lights up as she watches the meteor shower, how her lips curl in an amazed smile, and smirks.

“I don’t have to,” she says.

“I have everything I want.”

* * *

When Tracy arrives at breakfast the next morning, there’s an envelope lying on her plate. She glances from her plate to Malia, who’s cheerfully devouring her cereal, back to her plate.

“What is this?”

Malia looks up and pretends she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“Oh, I don’t know. But it looks like an envelope.”

Tracy huffs at her with a roll of her eyes and quickly slits her knife through the envelope.

She quickly pulls out the letter and reads it through.

“Wha- Malia, did you –“ Tracy is at a loss of words, rereading the letter over and over again.

When she finally tears her eyes away from the paper, Malia is staring at her from across the table.

“Malia, did you name a star after me?”

“Merry Christmas,” Malia grins.

“They put the coordinates on it as well, so we can look for it with your telescope.”

“Yeah, we can,” Tracy smiles.

“So you like it?”

“Love it.”

Then she looks at the letter again. Not to make sure Malia _actually_ named a star after her, but to reread what Malia wrote on the bottom of it.

“ _Because the universe deserves to have its own Tracy Stewart.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing and I really enjoy writing them. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
